Just a Knock
by JulyBooth
Summary: "Os últimos acontecimentos fizeram o Oliver refletir e resolver abrir o jogo com a pessoa mais importante de sua vida."


Just a Knock

Título: _Just a Knock_

Autor: Juliana Alves

Categoria: Olicity, 2º temporada,

Advertências: Spoiler 2x23

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: One shot

Completa: [x] Yes [ ] No

Felicity estava sentada no sofá encarando a televisão, mas sem prestar muita atenção ao que estava passando no canal. Para falar a verdade ela estava exausta, mas não conseguia dormir, o dia tinha sido longo, para dizer o mínimo. Ela tinha enfrentando um exército de supersoldados e sofrido um acidente de carro, logo em seguida viu todos em perigo e se viu encarando o maior de todos, pois ficar na mira da espada de Slade não era nada divertido, mas mesmo que tenha passado tantos perigos e aflições nesse dia o que tirava seu sono não era nenhum desses momentos, o que a estava afligindo era as palavras de Oliver na mansão.

Ela ainda não sabia o que fazer com toda aquela informação, ela sabia que era mentira, que ele só tinha dito aquilo para chamar a atenção de Slade e atraí-lo para uma emboscada, mas ao lembrar do que ele disse e o modo como ele a olhava a fazia acreditar que talvez, só talvez ele pudesse estar falando a verdade. Mas Felicity resolveu esquecer isso, sabia que Oliver amava Laurel e nunca olharia para ela, ele só a considerava uma amiga. _"E parceira",_ seu cérebro resolveu gritar. Dando de ombros ela correu na cozinha e pegou o pote de sorvete, voltou no exato momento que um filme de comédia tinha começado.

Já passava da 00:22hs e ela já tinha assistido dois filmes e estava na metade do terceiro. Felicity ainda não tinha conseguido dormir, sua cabeça doía por causa do machucado que tinha feito no acidente, mas nada que não resolvesse com uma aspirina. O sono estava começando a chegar, mas toda vez que fechava os olhos lembrava do caos das ruas, do desespero que presenciou, por causa disso ela estava adiado o momento de ir para cama. Foi então quando a cena mais engraçada do filme apareceu que ela ouviu uma batida na porta, seu corpo todo congelou. Será que era um dos supersoldados? Ela não sabia se saia correndo ou se pegava o controle da televisão para se defender, mas respirou fundo e pensou melhor, com certeza se fosse algum deles não bateria.

Pé ante pé, Felicity se aproximou da porta e a abriu, e sua surpresa foi grande quando o viu ali:

- Oliver? O que faz aqui?

- Oi. Eu não sabia para onde ir. – Disse ele baixinho. – Posso entrar?

- Ohh, claro. – Falou ela e abriu a porta o deixando entrar e nem se dando conta que ela só vestia um blusão da MIT.

Oliver adentrou o apartamento e olhou ao redor e ali ele pode sentir o aconchego de um lar, diferente da mansão onde morava e percebeu que esse mesmo sentimento de acolhida ele tinha quando estava no esconderijo, ele entendeu enfim que sentia isso por causa da presença de Felicity. E pela primeira vez, depois de cinco anos na ilha e esses dois últimos anos em Starling, ele sentiu que finalmente estava em casa.

- Se quiser, pode sentar, Oliver. – Falou Felicity e sorriu. – Quer alguma coisa para beber?

- Não, eu só...

Mas Oliver não completou a frase, ela então se aproximou dele e o encarou, e viu a mesma expressão que tinha visto um ano antes, a mesma expressão que ele tinha quando Tommy morreu, de culpa, de dor. Felicity sentiu seu coração se apertar, detestava vê-lo assim, pois sabia que nada daquilo era culpa dele, mesmo que ele tivesse dado o antídoto a Slade na ilha, o outro homem ainda encontraria um meio de se vingar. Ela não sabia o que fazer com aquele Oliver, o carente, o que parecia um menino confuso e que agora era órfão.

Felicity então o pegou pela mão e sem dizer nada o levou até sua cama, sabia que ele estava sem um lugar adequado para dormir e uma noite de sono o faria bem, ela podia ficar no sofá.

- Deite aqui, Oliver. – Ela disse e puxou as cobertas. – Você precisa descansar.

- Você também. – Disse ele saindo do transe que ele tinha entrado. – Felicity, eu preciso...

- O que precisa? – Perguntou solícita.

- Eu acho que preciso desabafar. – Disse ele e abaixou o olhar totalmente vulnerável.

Felicity o olhou surpresa, aquilo foi bem inesperado. Oliver Queen, o controle em pessoa dizendo que precisava desabafar? OK, ela sabia agora que ele estava mal. Respirou fundo sentou ao lado dele.

- Pode desabafar, prometo que eu não conto a ninguém. - Falou um pouco empolgada demais. – Mas antes, porque eu?

- Porque é a única em que eu confio.

Ela o olhou desconfiada, mas ela viu sinceridade nos olhos dele, até que aquele argumento fazia sentido, pois foi a ela que ele pediu ajuda quando não sabia mais o que fazer.

- Ok, o que está te atormentando tanto?

- Tudo?

Ela não falou mais, apenas esperou ele colocar os pensamentos em ordem e falar tudo.

- Felicity, eu queria antes de tudo te pedir desculpas, por tudo o que eu fiz, por te colocar em perigo, por brigar com você e principalmente por deixar você acreditar que não significa nada para mim. – Falou ele de uma vez. – Eu me importo com você, muito. Você é minha parceira, minha amiga.

Ele se voltou completamente para ela de modo que agora os dois estavam no meio da cama de frente um para o outro. Ele pegou as mãos delas e as encarou como se visse a mais linda obra prima.

- Eu me afastei de vocês depois que Tommy morreu porque achava que eu era um assassino e que podia influenciar você e Diggle. – Disse ele. - Principalmente você, eu sei que você pode tomar suas próprias decisões, mas eu me sentia responsável por tudo que acontecia em sua vida, e se eu te machucasse ou pior...

- Oliver, eu vou ficar bem.

- E se da próxima vez eu não chegar a tempo? – Ele perguntou e Felicity viu os olhos dele se encher de medo, como nunca antes. – Mas não é só isso que eu quero falar, eu estou cansado.

- Você podia tirar férias. – Disse ela e sorriu, ele deu um sorriso e num impulso acariciou a face dela a fazendo fechar os olhos.

- Queria que fosse tão simples. – Disse ele. – Mas o meu cansaço não tem nada a ver com ter um tempo para mim. Eu estou cansado de colocar as pessoas que eu amo em perigo. Eu perdi meu pai, minha mãe, meu melhor amigo. Minha irmã foi embora e minha melhor amiga já tem problema o bastante para lidar com os meus.

- Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo. – Disse ela e o encarou o fazendo olhá-la nos olhos e saber que estava sendo sincera.

- Esse é meu medo, Felicity. E se eu não conseguir te manter segura? Você ser minha amiga é perigoso demais.

- Ollie... – Começou ela e o chamou pelo apelido, ganhando toda a atenção dele. – Quando vai entender? Minha vida, minhas escolhas. Eu já me arrisquei no momento que peguei aquele notebook cravado de balas. Enfrentar Slade foi só mais um trabalho, somos invencíveis, esqueceu?

Ela sorriu e ele também, ás vezes esquecia o quanto magnífica ela era. Sabia que ir até ali o acalmaria, mas não era isso que o incomodava, ele tinha medo de não conseguir viver sem esse sorriso, sem esse aconchego que era a presença dela. Tinha medo de se entregar e ela simplesmente ir embora. Sabia que o que tinha dito na mansão era verdadeiro, pelo menos em parte, _"Até parece, Ollie, você a ama."_, falou seu consciente debochado.

Oliver a olhou nos olhos, procurando qualquer vestígio de que ela iria fugir, mas só encontrou diversão e carinho. Ele sabia que seria agora ou nunca, tinha que dizer, era isso que ele precisava desabafar, era isso que o sufocava.

- Felicity, eu... – Ele começou e a puxou um pouco mais para perto. – O que eu quis dizer na mansão foi verdade. Slade pegou Laurel pensando que eu a amava, e eu amava, mas eu... conviver com você me permitiu sentir algo novo, algo que eu não conseguia entender antes. Cada minuto longe de você é como se eu voltasse para aquela ilha. E toda noite quando pego aquele arco e saio atrás do perigo, ouvir você o tempo todo tagarelando no meu ouvido é reconfortante, pois me dá forças para eu voltar, voltar para casa. Eu não posso mentir mais para mim, e nem para você. Eu te amo, Felicity Smoak.

- Oh. – Ela disse e arregalou os olhos, assim como na mansão. Por essa ela realmente não esperava, não com uma declaração tão sincera. – Você... você me ama?

Ele apenas afirmou com um gesto de cabeça e esperou ela dizer mais alguma coisa, mas nada saiu apenas o olhar em choque. E ele se viu ficar nervoso, ele sempre quis fazê-la se calar da tagarelice desenfreada, mas esse era um péssimo momento para isso acontecer.

- Felicity, eu sei que isso é muita coisa para pensar, mas se quiser que eu vá embora...

- Eu também. – Ela enfim falou

- O que? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Eu também te amo, Ollie. – Ela disse e abriu um lindo sorriso.

Sorrindo aliviado ele a puxou de encontro ao corpo e a abraçou, e foi nesse momento que ele pode sentir a segurança que procurou desde que voltou da ilha, sentiu que finalmente tinha encontrado seu caminho. Ele a apertou mais forte, ela estava bem e em seus braços e a imagem dela desmaiada depois do acidente o fez sentir lágrimas em seus olhos, e a apertou mais para confirmar que isso era mesmo real. Ele pôde sentir ela sorrir e sussurrar:

- Eu estou bem, estou aqui.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Sem mas, Oliver Queen. – Disse ela e se soltou de seu abraço. – Você sabe como acabar com o clima.

- Desculpe, força do hábito. – Disse ele e a acariciou na face novamente. – Você me ama mesmo? Mesmo eu sendo assim, complicado.

- Sim, não sei se percebeu, mas eu sou um ímã para homens complicados. – Disse ela e o encarou. – Sabe, pela primeira vez eu posso perceber que estou falando demais.

E antes que soubesse o que vinha Oliver sentiu os lábios dela no seu e suspirou, era do modo que sempre sonhava, macio e doce, tinha gosto de morango e ele lembrou que tinha um pote de sorvete na sala, mas o que ele podia sentir agora era o gosto de Felicity. E enfim se acordando ele começou a agir, passou um braço pela cintura dela e colou seus corpos, ela ficou senta em seu colo e ele sentiu as mãos dela no seu cabelo, o deixando cada vez mais desejoso. Abrindo a boca ele recebeu a língua ávida dela e gemeu, e com a mesma ansiedade ele aprofundou o beijo e a apertou mais, com se ainda fosse possível deixarem mais algum espaços entre eles. Ele a deitou na cama ainda sem desgrudarem os lábios, e quando enfim o oxigênio se fez necessário ele se afastou um pouco.

- Você é tão linda. – Disse ele num sussurro. – Eu quero fazer amor com você.

Felicity arregalou os olhos e ficou um pouco ruborizada, ela queria também, mas tinha medo. Medo de irem rápido e se perderem no meio do redemoinho que era a vida deles, mas antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa Oliver leu seus pensamentos e disse:

- Eu sei o que está pensando e concordo com você, por mais que eu queira tirar esse blusão metido da MIT, eu só quero fazer amor com você quando estivermos preparados. Não quero que se arrependa. Mas eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

- E o que é? – Perguntou e sorriu agradecida por ele entender.

- Eu quero passar a noite aqui, com você. Abraçado ao seu corpo, sabendo que você está bem e viva. – Disse ele e a olhou com um pouco de tristeza. – Eu dormi com muitas mulheres, mas nenhuma me dava a segurança que eu sinto com você.

- Você se sente seguro comigo? – Perguntou e gargalhou. – Ollie, você é quem sabe usar um arco e uma flecha, eu só sou boa quando tem _wi-fi_ por perto.

Gargalhando também ele se deitou ao lado dela e a abraçou por trás, desse jeito ele podia sentir o perfume do cabelo dela.

- Sim, Felicity, você é meu porto seguro, a minha consciência, você me mantém são. Sempre me sentir sozinho, muito antes do naufrágio, mas eu não vejo mais minha vida sem o som insistente das teclas do computador e suas piadas fora de hora. Eu acho que eu achei meu _Yin_.

- Eu posso dizer que achei meu _Yang_. – Disse ela divertida.

- Você está me enrolando. Posso ficar essa noite?

- Sempre que quiser, Oliver. Só basta dá uma batida. A porta vai está sempre aberta para você. – Disse ela e se aconchegou nos braços do seu herói preferido.

THE END


End file.
